Second Chance? Or Not?
by Secretly-In-Love
Summary: Being edited, should be repost soon. Hermione was the Grangers. The home she has known forever. Her father was beathing her up. She was in the hospital for wizards were she fround out she was a Zambini and her real name is Alex.
1. Leaving

A/N- Hey this is my 3rd fanfic, and I decided to write one because I thought that I could handle 2 stories at a time the first being 'The Last Time We Meet.' Well I better start writing or else ill forget my idea lol please read and review.

Summery- It was just a normal year in Hogwarts except this was the golden trios last year at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft And Wizardry. Hermione was at the Grangers her house. Her father was beating her up. She was in the hospital in the Wizarding world to find out that she is a Zambini and her name is Alex what will happen to the golden trio? Pairings Harry/Ginny, Ron/Tiffany, Draco/Hermione.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters because if I did do you think I would be writing for fan fiction no way. But I do own the character Tiffany and the plot.

Second Chance? Or Not? 

Chapter 1- Leaving

-Hermione's POV-

I can't take another beating like this from my adopted father. Yes adopted I was told after my adopted mother died that I was adopted.

I have to contact Dumbledore and ask him if I can come to school a week early I can't live like this any longer. Oh shit here comes father, I guess one of my friends tried to mail me or something because he's got a letter crunched up in his hands. I will be strong it doesn't matter how sever the beatings are l will leave. After the brutal beating is over I will flew to the Weasley's and get help because I have a feeling I wont be able to do much after this.

-End of Hermione's POV-

Her father stormed up the steps and into her room. "How many times have I told you that I don't want you're freakish friends to send mail through owl?" he asked.

"Uh too many times," She answered.

"You're going to hurt now," He said as he raised his fist in the air and punched her in the face.

-Hermione's POV-

He hit me with such force I was knocked to the ground and my jaw was cracked. I was on the ground curled up in a ball and he started to kick me in the ribs, I could barely breathe. I know it was time I did something I had all my stuff pack all I had to do was kick him and run for my life to the fire place. 1, 2, 3, ready set kick. I kicked him so hard in the balls he fell to the ground screaming in pain. I quickly grabbed my back and trunk and ran to the fire place grabbed some flew powder and yelled as best and I could "The Burrow."

I landed with a thump at Ron's house I was too weak to get up but I used all the strength I had and yelled, "RON, I NEED HELP IT'S HERMIONE PLEASE HELP!" Then I passed out.

-End of Hermione's POV-

-Ron's POV-

I heard this great big thump coming from the living room but I just thought it was the twins playing a prank on Ginny. Then I heard a voice it screamed, "RON, I NEED HELP IT'S HERMIONE PLEASE HELP!" I new that voice from the beginning it was Hermione she was in trouble. I ran down stairs to find her lying on the ground passed out. She looked really bad she had cuts all over, burses where forming and her mouth was leaking blood all over the place. I ran over to her and cheeked her pulse, she was alive but barely. I ran to get mom, I found her in the Kitchen. I'm surprised she didn't hear Hermione yelling for me. "Mother," I said panting because I had run to find her, but I still held panic and fear in my voice.

"What is it dear?" she asked concerned.

"Mum, It's Hermione it looks like she got beaten up she's in the living room passed out with a lot of blood coming out of her," I said freaking out.

"Oh my god, Ron flew to Hogwarts, get Dumbledore and tell him what you have just told me and tell him I'm taking her to hospital quick!" Mom said, in haste.

I wasted no time at all Hermione was like a sister to me I grabbed the flew powder and stepped into the fire place and yelled, "DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS!" I landed in his office in no time, "Dumbledore, Hermione's been hurt badly mom's taking her to Saint Mongo's to get help," I said, really fast becoming restless.

"Oh god, Ron go get Harry and meet us at the hospital," Dumbledore ordered.

I of course obeyed. I grabbed some more flew powder and climbed into the fire place and yelled, "THE DURSLEYS!" In a matter of seconds I was in the Dursley's yelling for Harry. He came down the steps fast think something happened to Ginny, Hermione or anyone.

"What's wrong Ron, who's hurt?" he asked, hurriedly.

"Harry it's Hermione she's hurt badly, told mom and Dumbledore, need to take you to hospital Dumbledore said so," I said panting, like a dog for air on a hot summers day.

"Ok hurry before the Dursley's come and hurt you. We both got into the fire place and Harry grabbed some flew powder and yelled, "SAINT MONGO'S!" We landed with a thump in the hospital.

A/N- I think I should leave it there lol I think I will. I just wanted to tell you, that you should read these stories in the Harry Potter Category called 'My Fortress, My Fire of Ice' and 'You bring me home' by rainy-fridays she would love if you read her Harry Potter stories. Please review.

Secretly-In-Love


	2. No More Adopted Father

A/N- I decided to write the 2nd chapter today I'm so board I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2- No More Adopted Father

-Hermione's POV-

I woke in a hospital bed with the whole Weasley family; Harry and Professor Dumbledore standing around me.

"Everyone she's awake," I heard my best friend Ginny say.

Then the questions hit me, like a rocket heading full course for the moon.

"How did this happen? Who did this? Why did you just go to Dumbledore?"

"Just hold your horses and I'll answer each of your questions one at a time," I said. "First of all this happened because my father beats me on a daily bases. He got carried away. Next my father did it, and finally I didn't go to Dumbledore because my father said he would kill me if I did," I said in tears by now.

"Now if you would be kind I would like to speak to Professor Dumbledore alone please?" I asked and everyone left except Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger what is it that you would like to ask?" he questioned.

"Well first of all I would like to ask you if you could help me find my real parents due to I was adopted. I am not Miss Granger. Secondly I was wondering if I could stay at Hogwarts until I find my parents?" I asked.

"Well Hermione I will allow you to stay at Hogwarts but I doubt you will once I tell you who your parents are," He said.

"Who are they?" I questioned.

"They are the Blaise's parents; you are Blaise's twin sister. You have got a glamour charm on you right know do you wish me to remove it so you can see what you really look like?" Dumbledore calmly asked.

"Yes please, will you contact my parents I want to get to know them and do you know why they put me up for adoption?" I asked, sadly

He quickly said and incantation. My bushy brown hair turned to straight, pitch black hair, my eyes changed from chocolate brown to blue, I also grew 1 inch in height and my bra cup grew 1 size bigger.

"Now your name Hermione is Alexandra and you're parents as well as you're brother are waiting outside for you. I was in contact with the Medic witch she said you could leave and you will have to ask them why they put you up for adoption, it's not my right to tell you. Oh and Alexandra you will be resorted when you get back to Hogwarts this year," Dumbledore said to me, winking with his twinkling blue eyes.

"Thank you Professor." I said and he left. I put my clothes and shoes on and I found that I would need to talk to mother about getting new bras because holly smokes the one I have on is so small. I walked out of the door to see Blaise sitting there waiting for me, also my mother who looked a lot like I did and my father who looked like me as well. Blaise and I looked so alike I guess where really twins.

"Hello," I said and they looked at me and then my mother sprinted at me and hugged me so hard.

"I'm so sorry that we put you up for adoption Alexandra. I'm your mother Alana, this is you father Blake and this is your twin brother Blaise," She said, "now were going to take you home to our house."

"Fallow me, we are going to Diagon Ally first though so we can get all you school supplies because you two head to Hogwarts in 2 days," Father said.

"Yes thanks, oh father I was wondering if you could buy me a broom I'm becoming interested in Qudditch all of a sudden?" I asked, puzzled because I hate flying.

"Oh sure," He said.

A/N- that's the end of that chapter keep reviewing please.


	3. Diagon Ally: Part 1

A/N- I would just like to make things clearer it biological twins not identical twins because they would have to be the same gender lol well please review.

Chapter 3- Diagon Ally part 1

We had taken flew powder to get to Diagon Ally today. I came out a bit rough but fell into the arms of the one and only Draco Malfoy. He had changed a lot over the summer. Quidditch had done him well, he had a nice body. I could feel his mussels as he caught me, his beautiful grey eyes looked right into my baby blue eyes. I noticed he didn't have his hair all gelled back it was lose flowing around his face, in my opinion it looks better that way. Once I realized what had happened I started to blush because I was thinking of Draco King of Slytherin himself. Then my parents decided to show up and he let go of me very quickly. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Zambini," He said very politely, probably because he knew them well.

"Hello Draco very nice to see you again. I take it that you have met our daughter, Blaise's twin," Dad said.

"Yes, at first I didn't know who she was but, has she ever attended Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yes, she was formally known as Hermione Jane Granger, but now she is Alexandra Rose Zambini," Mom said.

"I like Alex for short," I said, simply.

"Yes that's better, so Mr. Zambini if it is alright with you I was wondering if I could take Alex around Diagon Ally for awhile?" he asked.

"Yes of course that fine Draco as long and Alex wants to, do you?" he asked.

"Um sure, I could get to know him I wasn't really associated with him at school." I said unsure of my answer.

"Draco I want her at the Quality Quidditch shop in 2 hours and I think you and her could get all your school supplies, here Alex, I think there's about 40 galleons there have fun," Father said, turning to leave.

"Yes sir, I'll see you in 2 hours," Draco responded.

"Thanks for the money father," I said.

"No problem Alex," He said, leaving.

"Bye father," I said as we walked out of the pub and into the busy streets of Diagon ally.

A/N- I thought you could use a little bit of a chapter I'm having a writing problem right know being sick and all.


	4. Diagon Ally: Part 2

A/N- I'm not sick anymore and I would like to say thanks to-

Slytherin ice princess- lol thanks for the reviews I hope you like this chapter.

VeryObsessed21- I'm glad you like it, I hope you like this chapter.

rainy-fridays- I'm glad you like this story keep reviewing.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters.

Please read rainy-fridays stories 'You bring me home' and 'My Fortress, My fire of Ice'.

Chapter 4-Diagon ally part 2

Alex's POV-

We walked around Diagon Ally for about 10 minutes and then we came to the book shop and we got our books and then we left to get our potions supplies. Once that was done we had to get the rest of our supplies like our stuff for charms and other stuff like that once we where done we had time to get lunch and an ice cream. So we decided to go to the new pizza place that they got in Diagon Ally. We went into the store and ordered our pizza. I had a slice of cheese pizza with a Pepsi, Draco had two slices of pepperoni pizza and a vanilla coke. Once we where finished we went for ice cream and I got 1 scoop of vanilla and Draco got 2 scoops of vanilla. Once we where done we were pressed for time and had to run to the Quality Quiddich Shop so we weren't late.

We got there just in time. Father was waiting for us outside the shop. Then he said, "wow I wasn't expecting you two to run all the way here."

"Well we didn't want to be late father," I said, panting.

"Fair enough, oh and Draco I talked to your father you are to come back to my house for the rest of the summers break and don't worry your stuff is there already, you are to do this because we have something to tell both of you," he said looking from Draco to me, unsure of what else to say.

"Yes sir," he said, "we might want to go into the store before it's to full."

"Why yes we should," I said.

We walked into the store and up to the front desk and I ask the man, "where do you keep the best of the best brooms?"

"We keep them in the back ma'am, what would you need it for?" he asked.

"Well I'm going to try out for chaser, so I need a good broom," I said.

"Ok fallow me, you might want to bring them with you," he said pointing at my father and Draco.

"Ok, will you please come with me Draco, Father?" I asked.

"Sure," they said at the same time.

"Fallow me please," the store keeper said.

We fallowed him through the store and into the back where sitting there was the nimbus 2005 they weren't even supposed to be in stores yet.

"Oh dad I know which one I want, I want the Nimbus 2005," I said excitedly.

"Ok you will get it, now mister how much is the broom?" my father questioned.

"Oh this broom the Nimbus 2005 well because its not supposed to be out in stores yet ill give it to you for a price of 100 galleons, 50 sickles and 20 nuts," The store keeper said.

"Deal, oh and where not done yet I need to get my daughter a servos kit for her broom where would they be?" father asked.

"They are out in the store I'll package this broom up and well go get the servos kit for her," the store keeper said.

We walked back out to the shop and grabbed the best servos kit you could get and paid for it. I felt like a spoiled rotten brat, but man does that feel good. We had all our bags and we found Blaise and Mother waiting for us at the pub to flew home.

"Hey bro," I said.

"Hey sis," Blaise said.

"Hey bud," Draco said.

"Hey bud," Blaise responded.

"I hate to break the reunion but we need to get home," father said.

With that we flewed home. During dinner father said to me, "we have something very important to tell you and Draco."

A/N- that's the end of that chapter I hope you liked it. Please review and please read rainy-fridays stories. Bye for now until the next chapter.


	5. The Announcement

A/N- Happy New years I hope you like this chapter.

VeryObsessed21 – It might be an arranged marriage but you'll have to find out.

Hermione-Granger-420 – I'm glad you like this plot and I'm updating as soon as I could I've been busy with Christmas and all that stuff.

rainy-fridays – Hey, thanks for updating that story for me I'm so happy and why did I go to the Riddle Manor? Well what ever ill find out sooner or later lol please enjoy.

Chapter 5- The Announcement

Previously- _With that we flewed home. During dinner father said to me, "we have something very important to tell you and Draco."_

-Alex's POV-

"Yes Mother, Father?" I asked.

"Well, I, your father and Draco's parents have agreed to you two having and arranged marriage. Alex you are to be married to Draco at the end of this year," mother said.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I asked because I actually have had a crush on him since I punched him in 3rd year.

"Yes we are serious Alex," Father said.

I jumped up and started squealing and jumping up and down. Once I was done I ran over to Draco and hugged him, then Blaise, Mother and Father.

"I take it that you are happy?" Father asked.

"YES!" I yelled.

"That's wonderful," mother said, "How do you feel about this Draco?"

"Actually I'm quite happy as well I had a crush on Hermione since 3rd year but since she was a muggle born I didn't say anything about it but know that she is a Zambini and a pureblood I have no problems with it," he said in a mater of factly voice.

"You had a crush on me since 3rd year?" I asked.

"Yeah, after you punched me," he said.

"Wow, I've had a crush on you since well after I punched you in 3rd year," I said blushing slightly.

"Cool, so when is the wedding?" Draco asked, caring slightly.

"As soon as you two are out of school," Father said.

"Ok, so I'm going to take Alex to Diagon ally tomorrow so she can pick her engagement ring, is that ok sir?" Draco asked.

"Yes that is fine Draco, I assume you have enough money with you right now to get a ring," father said.

"Yes sir," Draco replied.

"Due to the fact that you and Draco are now engaged you two will be sharing a room Alex, you will be moving to another room with a bigger bed for both of you," Mother said.

"Ok," we said at the same time, unsure if that was the best thing.

"Well because we are done dinner now I will show you to the room you will be staying in," Mother said (a/n- they were eating during this conversation.)

"Ok," I said.

"Fallow me please," Mother said.

We walked up the stairs till we came to the 3rd floor. I was surprised because no one else lived on the 3rd floor. We walked all the way to the end of the hall and there was a big oak door. Mother opened it and inside there was a king size bed with Slytherin colored bedding. The room was huge there was 3 doors branching off of the room. One of them was a huge bath room with 1 shower, 1 bath tub, 2 sinks and a huge mirror over the sinks. The next door was a walk in closet it had all my clothes in it already so I assumed that it was mine and the other door would be Draco's closet and sure enough it was Draco's closet full with all his clothes.

"You both have a room here at the Zambini Manor and at the Malfoy Manor," Mother said, "because there is 1 week left until you start your school year you will stay 3 days here and then go to the Malfoy Manor for 4 days and we will meet you at the train station Alex."

"Ok," we both said.

"Well I best be going now, have a good nights rest you two," she said and left.

"Draco, I'm going to have a bath because it's been a long day," I said planting a kiss on his lips, tensely.

"Ok, Alex I'm just going to get ready for bed and lie down," he said.

"Ok," I said walking into my closet grabbing my green silk night gown.

I walked out of my closet and into the bathroom I closed the door and turned the water on really hot and then I took my clothes off and climbed into the bath tub. I relaxed in the bath tub for awhile then I took my favourite shampoo which smelt like peaches and washed my hair. I got out of the tub and dried my self off. I slipped on my night gown and walked over to the mirror and put my hair into 2 French braids and then brushed my teeth. Once I was done I walked out of the bath room to find Draco lying on the right side of the bed in silk pajama pants. He was still awake when I came out of the bathroom and he looked at me and his eyes went wide at the sight of me. I blushed and walked over to the bed and lay down beside him. I rolled over so I was on my side facing him and he rolled over to and we started talking. "I can't believe were actually engaged," I said.

"Ya me too," he said.

"Well I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep," I said and planted a kiss on his lips, feeling giddy inside, and rolled over to have to very protective, safe arms wrap around my waist. I fell into a deep slumber.

A/N- I hope you liked it I changed the summery because it didn't suit the way the story was going so ya well please review.


	6. Ring Shopping

A/N- Hey I'll be updating this story more often because I'm getting rid of my other fic so ya. Could you please read VeryObsessed21's story 'A Cry For Help' it's really good. I would just like to say- I pledge allegiance to the Goths of the best band Good Charlotte. And to the Goths, for which we stand. With liberty, and justice for all.

A special thanks to-

Senya Lady of the Serpents- I'm glad you like this plot. Keep reviewing.

rainy-fridays- Hey keep reading lol. And ya School starts on the 4th.

bethy lefty- I'm glad that you love this story that made me happy.

VeryObsessed21- Yes it was and arranged marriage lol you where right lol please keep reviewing.

Hermione-Granger-420 – I'm glad you like this plot but I'm really pissed that you made me cry with the reviews you sent my other story.

Chapter 6- Ring Shopping

-Alex's POV-

I woke up startled that there where two very protective arms wrapped around my waist. Then the entire events from last night flooded into my head. Then a lot of questions popped into my head what will Harry and Ron think? Will they accept me if I end up in Slytherin? Or as a Zambini? What will all the Gryffindors' think? That was it I started crying which woke Draco up. "What's wrong Alex?" he asked.

"It's just that what if Harry and Ron don't except me? Or what they will think of us?" I said.

"Who cares what they think?" Draco asked.

"I do, I care about what Harry and Ron with think there not as forgiving as me." I said.

"Well I don't care if they give me a second chance or not, as long as you're with me." Draco said.

"Really?" I asked questionably.

"Ya really," he said, kissing my nose.

I stopped crying and asked, "Thanks that really helped so how about some shopping today?"

"Sounds good to me," he said, "I just don't understand how women can think of shopping at this time in the morning."

"Well let's get ready to go then," I said standing up and walking over to my closet, completely ignoring his comment. I picked out my favourite pair of blue kaki pants with a tight fitting army green tank top. I then went over to where my shoes were and picked out a pair of blue Vans skate shoes. I then got quickly dresses and left the closet.

Once outside of my closet I saw Draco dressed in a pair of grey kaki pants with a blue t-shirt. He also had a pair of black and brown DC skate shoes on. "Are you ready to go to Diagon Ally?" Draco asked.

"Sure lets go," I said not being able to see what the ring will look like. We walked down stairs to the dinning room to tell my parents that we were going to Diagon Ally. We walked into the dinning room and I said, "Mother, Father were going to Diagon Ally right now goodbye."

"Ok, then be back by 5:00 because the Malfoy's are coming over for dinner," Mother said.

"Ok will do bye." I said and walked over to the fire place. I grabbed a handful of flew powder climbed into the fire place threw the flew powder down and yelled, "DIAGON ALLY!" then before I new it I was in the Leaky Caldron. As I was dusting the sot off of my shoulders Draco came threw the fireplace. He walked over to where I was and asked, "You ready?"

"Yes, but just a second," I said then I started to brush all the sot off his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting the sot off your shirt," I answered.

"Oh well it doesn't matter come on lets go shopping," he said.

"You know what you sound excited about going shopping, how come?" I asked.

"I'm not excited," he said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, you are you can admit it to me I wont tell anyone just because most guys don't like to shop doesn't mean you don't like to," I said, teasingly.

"Well yeah but I'm not excited," he said.

"Sure your not," I said jokingly.

"Just drop it ok?" he said.

"Ok, what ever," I said. We walked down the street to Miss Margaret's Jewellery Shop. Once we got there we walked into the shop and we started looking around we looked for hours they had a lot of rings there. Until I saw it the perfect ring. It was a gold band with a diamond it had green ivy going from the diamond all the way around the band. I called Draco over, "Draco come here I've found it the perfect ring."

He walked over and looked at were I was pointing and he said, "That is a lovely ring, Miss Margaret we have found the ring."

"Oh yes dears that is a lovely ring if I do say so myself," Miss Margaret said.

"Yes it is," I said.

"Well Miss Margaret can you please take it out of the case so it can get fitted to my fiancés finger," Draco said.

"Yes sir," she said taking the ring out of the case, "please come over here Miss."

I walked over to her and stuck out my left hand so she could put it on my finger. It magically changed size to fit my finger.

"How much will that be?" Draco asked.

"That's 1000 galleons, please," Miss Margaret said.

"Ok here you go," Draco said and handed her the money, "Come on Alex lets go get some lunch."

"Ok," I said taking his hand in mine. We walked out the door and ran into Harry and Ron.

"Hello Harry, Ron," I said happily.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" Ron asked.

"Ronald watch your language and it's me Hermione well actually my name is Alex," I said.

"Oh how are we supposed to know you're really our 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"You'll have to trust me, and this is my fiancé, I believe you remember him?" I asked.

"Yes we do and by the way Alex what's your last name then?" Harry asked.

"Well my last name is Zambini. Blaise is my twin, oh and I'll be resorted this year," I said.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS YOUR BROTHER IS THE BEST FRIEND OF THE DRACO MALFOY OUR ENIMY, THE SUPPOSED DEATH EATER?" Ron yelled.

"Yes Ronald I am serious and if you can't accept who I am then I guess I will no longer be your friend, do you feel the same way Harry?" I asked with a stern face.

"Um… I agree with Ron Her… Alex," he said.

"Oh that's how it will be then huh well I guess I don't have any friends know do I besides Blaise and Draco here," I said.

"Yes I guess you do, you soon to be death eater," Ron said.

"Oh you ass hole don't you dare call my fiancé a death eater," Draco said getting really pissed.

"Why shouldn't I you are, aren't you?" Ron said.

"Why you little git I'm going to kill you," Draco said. He jumped onto Ron and started punching him until Harry pulled him off of Ron.

"Come on Draco let's go have lunch and then leave because I can tell when there are people who don't want me here," I said.

"Actually Alex lets go back to your house I don't really feel like eating in close proximity to them," he said point to Harry and Ron.

"Ok let's go," I said. We linked hands again and walked to the Leaky Caldron and flewed back to my house.

A/N- I hope you liked this chapter it too me 3 days to write lol hopefully ill have more time to update later I've just been busy with school work please review.


	7. Lunch Time

Lunch Time

-Alex's POV-

We had arrived home just in time for lunch. We went to our room to freshen up. I changed into a pair of army green kaki pants with and army print half sleeve shirt. I then put my blue Vans on again.

-Draco's POV-

We walked upstairs. I was still fuming from what weasel had called me and Alex. God I never wanted to be a death eater but I might for the family if I have to. I might be like Snape and become someone that works for the order as well as the dark lord. I'm pretty sure that's what Alex will end up doing.

We walked into our room and Alex went into her closet. I went into my closet and put on a pair of army green baggy pants and an army green long sleeved shirt. I then put my black and brown DC shoes on. I walked out of my closet to see Alex sitting at the her mirror putting make-up on. I walked up behind her and put my hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who?"

"Um… Draco?" she guessed.

"Yeperoni," I said (a/n- hey sorry I just had to say that because that's like one of my words between my friends and me.)

"Well I'm done putting my make-up on so lets go down stairs for lunch I'm absolutely starving we didn't eat breakfast so yea," Alex said.

-Alex's POV-

We walked downstairs and into the dinning room where Blaise, Mother and Father were sitting waiting for us. "Hello everyone, you didn't have to wait for us," I said.

"We waited for you because that's what we do we will not eat unless everyone is accounted for or you are not here," father said.

"Ok father," I said lowering my head in shame.

"It's not that big of a deal considering you are not used to our customs and I have some news for you and Draco," said father.

"Ok shoot," I said.

"Well we got some letters from your head master and you both are becoming heads, as well as you have to leave 3 days before everyone else," he said.

"Ok, so what are we supposed to do were supposed to go to the Malfoy's tomorrow for 3 days," I said.

"Yes you are that is why when the Malfoy's come for dinner tonight you will go home with them and stay there tonight and they will take you to the train tomorrow," father stated.

"Ok, so I guess you'll want me to pack everything then huh?" I asked.

"Yes that would be a good idea, but only pack you're school stuff you have a set of clothes at the Malfoy's already," mother said.

"Ok," I said.

"Well before we eat I would also like to tell you something," father said.

"Ok what?" I asked.

"Well as you probably know the Zambini has had a long line of Death eaters," father said.

"Yes I've heard that," I said.

"Well what you might have never heard is… Draco if I tell you this you have to promise not to tell you father," Blake said.

"If it is what I'm guessing it is then you won't have to worry I won't tell him," Draco said.

"Ok finishing what I was saying what you might have never heard is that me, your mother and Blaise here all work for the order we are spies you could say," father said.

"Really, so will I have to get my dark mark?" I asked.

"Yes you will but we want you to go into the order to as a spy," Alana said.

"Ok, when will I be getting this dark mark?" I asked.

"The same day as Draco here, he is getting his dark mark tomorrow before he goes to the train station," father said.

"Draco is this true? And are you going to be a member to the order?" I asked, shocked knowing this marriage would not work if he wasn't going to be in the order.

"Yes this is true and I've already told Dumbledore that I will be joining the order as soon as I get the dark mark," he said.

"Well then its settled, I'll get it and belong to the order, mind you I won't want to see Weasley and Potter," I said.

"I thought they where your friends," Blaise finally spoke up.

"They were but when they decided to judge Draco and me before they knew us then its over," I said.

"Oh," Blaise said.

A/N- I thought I was going to have the dinner in this but I decided not to I hope you liked it the next chapter will be the dinner I promise.


	8. The Dark Mark: Part 1

A/N- Hey I'm actually updating isn't that a surprise. Well I've been really busy with school.

**Chapter 8- The Dark Mark(Part 1)**

"**_Oh," Blaise said._**

The Malfoy's came not to long after lunch me and Draco has just sat down to a cup of tea when they came into our room threw the fireplace. "Come one you two we need to leave and go to the Dark Lord right away he wishes to have you two get your Dark Mark early because he has a feeling that you two will be very helpful to our attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Ok but are we going home first father?" Draco asked.

"No son we will not be going to our house. Now put these black robes on right away and this white mask because it will show our Dark Lord that you respect him very much. When he speaks to you, you will answer 'yes sir' or 'no sir'. You will also bow to his feet if he comes near you. When you get your Dark Mark you will be asked to come forth and you will bow at his feet and he will give you the Dark Mark. But you two will have different Dark Marks the women get different ones then the men do, so now hurry pull the robes over your clothes," said Mr. Malfoy.

"Yes sir," we both said, pulling the robes over our heads.

"Come now we must be going, say exactly what I say well flewing there ok?" he asked, "better I will take you Draco and Narcissa will take you Alex."

"Ok I'll see you in a minute ok, Draco?" I said.

"Sure that's fine," he said walking over to me and kissing my cheek.

"Bye," I said and step aside so Draco and Mr. Malfoy could go ahead and wait for us, but Draco still had to put his robes on he couldn't just show up there like this without his robes on. "Hey Draco put your robes on."

"Oh yah wait a minute father I need to put my robes on don't want to disrespect the Dark Lord," he said.

"Yes but hurry and Alex you should put yours on right now to," Lucius said.

"Yes, Sir I will do that right away," I said slipping my robes on and my mask then taking the hood of the robe I put it over my head. I look at Draco he was stepping into the fireplace and I said, "Be careful."

"You to," he said getting into the fire place with his father.

"Riddle Manor," Lucius yelled. With that they disappeared.

"Ok dear, you ready to go and I am just going to tell you that were this Dark Mark is going to go may feel a little uncomfortable to do around all the members but you are a great asset to us do not worry," Narcissa said.

"Yes I am ready to go, Narcissa," I said wondering where I would be getting my Dark Mark. She then put her hood up and her mask on and walked into the fireplace.

"Come on Alex dear get into the fireplace we have to hurry," she said.

I climbed into the fireplace and she yelled, "Riddle Manor."


	9. The Dark Mark: Part 2

**_A/N_**- Hey, I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated for awhile but I'm trying so hard. I would like to thank-

_**Kyra4**_

_**Professor Fishmeister**_

_**Kukui Cricket**_

Thanks for reading my story and this chapter is for you and the rest of them. And of course the rest of you who will review.

Tata for now,

Secretly-In-Love

**Chapter 9- The Dark Mark (part 2)**

We landed with a thump in Riddle Manor. I knew that I had to concentrate on not letting Lord Voldomort read my mind or else he would know me and Draco are not in it for him. But my attention was caught by Mrs. Malfoy who called my name, "Alex, we have to go now Draco will be getting his Dark Mark soon and I'm sure you would want to see it."

"Oh yes lets go quickly don't want to keep the Dark Lord waiting," I said very respectfully even if I was only playing the part, I had to sound convincing.

"Yes dear follow me," Narcissa said. I followed her down some corridors and we stopped at a pair of double doors. "Alex dear behind these doors lies hundreds of Death Eaters do not disappoint me," she said.

"No, I would never do that," I said shocked she would even say something like that.

"Ok dear you first go thought those doors and go to the front of the room were the Dark Lord is waiting you will bend down kiss his robes and then stand by Draco well I do the same," she said.

"Ok," I said thinking here goes nothing. I pushed the doors open and hundreds of Death Eaters looked at me as well as Draco and Lord Voldomort, I was suddenly scared but did as Mrs. Malfoy told me. I walked up to Lord Voldomort bent down and kissed his robes and stood back up and walked backwards and stood by Draco. Then Narcissa did the same thing but instead of standing beside Draco like I did she took her spot in the inner circle beside Lucius.

Lord Voldomort started to speak, "Thank you my dear companions, we are here today to welcome 2 new Death Eaters into our group. Please welcome Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy's son, and Alex Zambini," applause erupted from all, "As you know their parents have served me well. So I am in no doubt that they will serve me to their death. Now on with the show Draco will you step up here, it's time for you to get your dark mark," Draco walked up to him and got down on his knee's pulled the sleeve of his left arm up and held out his arm to 'The Dark Lord', "Salazar Slytherin boil and burn leave the skull with the snake on this boys arm, may it burn every time I need him." he said that with ease and the mark appeared on his arm. Draco's arm bled and I swore I herd him flinch. "Draco you are now a fellow Death Eater go stand beside your mother," I new I was next but how soon, I did not know, "As some of you may know this here girl was adopted by muggles and I hear she despises them is that true Alex? He asked.

"Yes, I despise those filthy Mudbloods, sir," I said with respect, dieing inside because most of my true friends were muggle borns.

"Lots of respect in your voice, you will be a good asset to me, but also you hate all muggle born scum. This girl here was the famous Hermione Granger smartest witch of her year we all new she couldn't be muggle born. All Mudbloods are not smart. But now we have the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen on our side, we will triumph over the light and win. Many of you may now that dear Alex here and Draco are engaged and are head boy and girl," he said. After that many Death Eaters in fact all of them erupted in another round of applauding. "Yes, yes congratulations Draco and Alex, but Alex its time for your Dark Mark come here and pull our robes off and pull you shirt up, one you are done that turn around so you are facing the rest of our group and bend down, because your Dark Mark is going on your lower back," he said. I did as I was told and he said the words he said to Draco but changed a bit, "Salazar Slytherin boil and burn leave the skull with the snake on this girls back, may it burn every time I need her." With that there was a siring pain all over my back as I felt the tattoo forming on my back I let a few tears drop. "Stand up Alex and put your robes back on and stand with your soon to be husband, you are now one of my few female Death Eaters. Now all of you I have to leave you and you better leave as soon as possible because I can feel Dumbledore approaching us leave now and you hear popping out of the room all that remain were Lucius, Draco ,Narcissa and I. We ran down the corridors and back into the room which we came into, grabbed some flew powder and Narcissa and Lucius yelled, "Malfoy Manor," and disappeared into the flames, then it was Draco's and my turn we got into the fire place and grabbed some flew powder and yelled, "Zambini Manor," and we were gone into the flames.


	10. Zambini Manor

A/N- Hello, I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update it's just I haven't had a lot of time this summer to update. And It will be harder to update due to I will be starting school again on the 6th. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 10- Zambini Manor **

We landed in the manor. "Mother, Father, Blaise. Draco and I need to tell you something," I yelled.

"Yes, Alex," my mother asked as all three of them came into the sitting room.

"My father and Mother have taken us to a Death Eaters meeting and they made us get the Dark Mark," Draco said.

"Oh, dear me we have to contact Dumbledore," said dad.

"Yes, but aren't you two Death Eaters? Wouldn't you have been there?" I asked.

"Yes, we are but he only call's certain Death Eaters to certain meetings. We weren't called," said mother.

"Oh, I would think he would want you there you are my parents. Anyways, I have no doubt in my mind that he will want Blaise in a week's time," I said.

"Yes he is to get his in two days," mother said.

"Well I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are looking for us, I'll make the excuse of saying I had to get my trunk and broom," I said.

"Ok, bye hunny we will see you for Christmas," Father said.

I walked up and hugged him, then mother. "I will write, I'll miss you two, By Blaise, I'll see you at school," I said and hugged him.

"Bye 'lex I'll see you in 3 days," he said hugging me back.

"Bye everyone, and we'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow when we get to school," said Draco.

"Ok, take care," said Blake my father, "Oh you'll probably need this, Accido Alex's Trunk and broom." My broom and trunk came zooming down the stairs and stopped in front of me. I took my wand out and did a spell to shrink my broom and my trunk I then put my broom in my trunk and put my trunk into my pocket.

"Bye everyone," Draco and I said stepping into the fire place.

We grabbed some flew powder and yelled, "Malfoy Manor."

We landed in the manor and Draco said, "Common I'll take you to our room."

"Ok let's go I'm tired," I said and we walked up the stairs to the third floor and down the hall to two oak doors. We went through them. The room looked like the room we had at the Zambini manor.

I walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of blue silk pajama pants and a blue silk tank top out and walked into the bathroom to change.

When I walked out, Draco was in bed again in silk pajama pants but black this time. We quickly went to sleep.

------------------------------------------

A/N- Sorry that this chapter was so short but I hope you like it.


	11. The Letter and Why Am I Merrying You?

**A/N-** Hello, I'm just updating now due to I had no internet because we have had some complications with it. So here is the chapter I hope you enjoy.

Love always,

Secretly-In-Love

**Chapter 11- The Letter and Thoughts**

I woke with a start. Malfoy had his arms around me. Wait why am I here? Shouldn't I be back at the Grangers? Oh no I mean the Zambini's house? Oh no I'm engaged to Draco Malfoy 'Sex God of Slytherin'. I've got to call this engagement off I don't like him. But is it a forced marriage? I shall….

I was interrupted by a tapping at the window. I looked over to the source of the noise and there was Hedwig with a note tied to its leg. I got up and walked over to the window where I let Hedwig in. She flew in and landed on my shoulder.

I took the letter from Hedwig's talon. It read-

_Dear Hermione (Alex),_

_I am terrible sorry for how I reacted. I should have accepted you the way you were, or are. I give my deepest, most sincere apology. Will you still be my friend?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Love Always,_

_Harry J. Potter._

Oh I forgot all about Harry, he'll help me find a way out of this and so will Blaise. I will have to send them a letter. I took out 2 pieces of parchment the first I read:

_Dearest Harry,_

_I accept your apology. I do wish to be your friend still. I must ask of you a favour. When we get to school I will need to talk to you and Blaise. It concerns my marriage to 'Ferret Boy'._

_Love Always,_

_Alex Zambini._

I tied it to Hedwig's leg and she flew off out the window, into the dusky morning. Next for Blaise's letter, It read:

_Dear Blaise,_

_How are you? I'm not doing so well. I don't want to marry Malfoy. Please think of a way to get me out of it. I will meet you and Harry when we get back to school. But I fear it may be non negotiable meaning that I won't be able to get out of it but until then, please look for a way out. For now I will play the part that I still love him unconditionally._

_Love Forever,_

_Alex._

I folded up the letter and walked up to the bed and lent down into Malfoy's ear, wake up sunshine we have to go to school today," I said.

"Oh yes we do honey bunny," he said.

It made me want to gag thinking about him calling me that. "May I use your owl to send Blaise a letter?" I asked

"Sure thing Babe," he said getting out of bed and going to the wash room.

I got his owl and mailed Blaise the letter.

--------------------------------------

**A/N-** The end of this chapter I hope you liked it. And I know it is short but please bare with me.


	12. The Morning! And The Washroom Incident

**Chapter 12- The morning and the washroom incident**

When I returned from the Malfoy's owlery, I heard the shower on. Looking over to the clock I noticed it was only 5:30 in the morning so I decided to lie back down.

Not to long after I had lain down Malfoy came out of the bathroom soaking wet and a green towel wrapped around his waist. My eyes went wide as I looked him over. He had a six pack! And his dirty blond hair hung over his face making him look like and angel.

He spotted me looking at him and smirked. "Oh, I'm so glad you like my body 'Cuz I absolutely love yours," he said walking over to me and I tried to get up and run to the bathroom but he caught me and pushed me back down on the bed.

"Where are you going Alex?" he whispered into my ear, as he had leaned down over me.

"To have a shower," I said.

"Oh, I was calling for you before I had mine, thought you might have wanted to have one together," he said raising his eyebrow, grinning. "I could always jump back in if you want."

"Um… no thanks Draco but I wanna have a quick bath," I said.

"Oh even better, please, please can I?" he asked giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"No, sorry Draco now get dressed, or I'll have to call your mommy dearest to dress you," I said smirking.

"Oh, you're no fun, no fun at all," he said turning around and muttering something that sounded like "Ok Draco calm down you can wait for the honey moon."

I took this as my sign and ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. With a flick of my wand the bathtub was full, and I quickly slipped out of my nightdress. I relaxed into the nice hot water and with two more waves of my wand my legs were shaved and my hair had Vanilla/Strawberry shampoo in my hair. I slipped lower into the bath and washed the shampoo out and came back up. With one final wave of my wand the matching conditioner was in my hair and rinsed out.

I got out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I started over towards the sink, looking at the floor, drying my hair.

I was about 2 feet away from the sink when I noticed to swinging feet. I looked up and saw a very happy Draco Malfoy. I grabbed the towel tighter to me. "How much did you see?" I asked.

"All of it," he said grinning.

"Oh, shit don't let anyone know Draco and I might not kill you," I said, wondering how he got in.

"You know what I think I like life and if you didn't want me to see anything you should have made the room unlockable with a wand, I just said 'Alohomora' and snap the door was open," he said still smiling.

"How could have I been so stupid," I said.

"I donno but hurry up we have to leave in an hour," he said getting off the counter and walking out the door.

I waved my wand and my hair was quickly in curls. I flicked it twice more and my hair was in a loose pony-tale with a few strands down, and I had all my make-up on. I quickly ran from the room and ran right into Draco and fell down on the floor. The towel fell off and he smirked. I quickly grabbed the towel and covered myself blushing. "Wow I must have luck, or what. But here give me your hand, I'll help you up and I set your clothes on the bed," he said picking me up of the ground.

"Thanks," I said running over to them and grabbed them and ran back to the bathroom.

I looked at the clothes he had picked me. He had given me a black bra, Black thong, White AC/DC shirt and a red skirt. Typical Malfoy, to pick this, but I have to hurry so I changed quickly and walked out into our room. I put some green and black Vanns on and walked over to where Malfoy sat.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep," he said getting up and levitating our trunks.


	13. Hogwarts: Part 1

**A/N-** Hello everyone I am truly sorry for not updating in a long time but I've had a little bit of a writers block so here's the next chapter. This also might be the last chapter for a bit because I am moving in 14 days and it will be hard to update soon.

**Chapter 13- Hogwarts (part 1)**

We walked down the many flights of stairs of the Malfoy manor and into the foyer where he dropped our trunks.

"Let's go eat some breakfast love," Draco said.

"Ok," I said hiding the cringe as he called me love.

He quickly grabbed my hand and led me to the dinning hall where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy sat eating quietly. Draco led me up to the right, center of the very long oak table and pulled out the chair for me to sit. As soon as I sat a plate of bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast appeared in front of me along with a goblet of orange juice. Draco who sat directly across from me had cinnamon apple oatmeal instead and apple juice.

I ate as quietly and quickly as possible knowing we only had about half an hour to eat and get to Dumbledore's office. Draco thinking about the same as me ate quickly and finished before me, but not long after I finished and we stood.

"Thank-you for your hospitality Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," I said politely.

Mrs. Malfoy looked up, "No problem my dear child. Have fun at school dears, bye."

"Good-bye. Get the highest grades you two!" Mr. Malfoy said.

Draco and I walked out of the dinning hall and back into the foyer where we each got our trunks and ran over to the fireplace. I grabbed some flew powder and yelled, "Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, office!"

The familiar sensation of spinning began and I fell out of professor's fireplace.

"Good-day to you Mrs. Malfoy jr." he greeted, just as Draco came out. "Ahhh… and good-day to you to Mr. Malfoy jr."

"Good-day professor," we both responded.

"Now you both are heads and will be sharing a common room, washroom, and bedroom. I must impress upon you both that the intimacy rules for you still apply just as every other person in this school," Dumbledore said looking down on the both of us.

I started to blush. Never in my day did I ever think that a professor would have to say anything about my sex life! I looked over at Draco and he also had a bit of a pink tinge to his normally pale face.

"But enough of the chit-chat I shall show you to your dorm where you shall rest and await the students tomorrow," he said.

He stood with elegance and started toward the door. Draco and I followed, with Draco's had gently slipping into mine again. Now that I thought of it I felt wanted. Was that to bad? I've really got to make my mind up about him!

We walked down his spiral staircase and down the corridor to a portrait of a young girl and boy that looked much like us.

"Your password is Unity. Lunch and Supper Will be served to you in there," he said and started to walk away. "Oh and Alex you will be resorted tomorrow."

With nothing further he left us. I looked at the portrait, the two young kids where holding hands running threw a field of flowers, and I said the password, "Unity."


	14. Hogwarts: Part 2

**Chapter 14- Hogwarts (part 2)**

The heads dorm was not much different than the Gryffindor common room, except the color scheme was all green, black, and silver.

Draco looked over at me and asked, "How do you like it?"

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the stair case hoping it would lead to the bathroom or the bedroom. My predictions were correct. There was a door labelled "bathroom" and one labelled "bedroom". I decided to check the bathroom out first. It was beautifully made out of black tile. There was a counter with two nice sinks. Across from that in the corner of the room was a shower, and down from that a hot tub looking bathtub.

I enjoyed that room a lot, and I walked over to the bedroom. It had, in the center of the room a king size, four poster bed with black, green and silver, silk linens. It also had two French doors leading to a balcony. There were two armours, one for Draco and one for me. There was some bookshelves and two doors one leading to the bathroom and the other was a walk in closet.

I got changed and climbed into bed going to sleep, not caring where Draco was.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I know it's been a while and this update was really short but I am having a bit of a writers block for this story and my story "Unexpected Love" so bear with me. Review please.

Secretly-In-Love


	15. SupriseLettersAndAnUnexpectedApperance

A/N- I know. I'm updating finally. I hope you enjoy.

Secretly-In-Love

**Chapter 15- Surprise Letter and An Unexpected Appearance**

-Blaise's POV-

I knew instantly when I got my sisters letter she was in need of a brothers help. So I packed my trunk and owled Professor Dumbledore to ask if I could arrive a day early. He of coarse said yes and I told father and mother I was leaving a day early. "Well I guess that alright," mother said, "I love you and tell you sister I do to. Please remember to write Blaise hunny and have a good term."

I ran up to my room to write a response to Alex's letter. It said:

_Dear Alex,_

_Don't do anything rash just yet. There are some things you need to know about a marriage to a Malfoy. I'll be there as soon as I can. And remember don't do anything rash._

_Blaise_

_XOXO_

I folded the letter up and attached it to my owl and told her to take it to Alex and let no one else read it. She flew out the window and I walked over to my trunk, picked it up and flewed to Professor Dumbledore's office.

-Hermione's POV-

I was awoken early that night after I had fallen asleep, by Blaise's owl. It sat on my night side table hooting softly. Once she realized I was awake she extended her leg to me. I took the scroll of parchment off and read the letter. What did he mean I have to know something about marrying a Malfoy?

Before I had much time to think about it Blaise opened the door and walked in. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked gravely into my eyes and said, "Hey 'lex."

"Hey Blaise, what's up?" I asked questionably.

"Well you know how I had to tell you about marriage to a Malfoy, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, spill," I said.

He gulped and said, "Once you have agreed to marry the Malfoy heir or heiress, you must produce an heir before your 4th wedding anniversary. Also there is some dark magic involved, you have no choice, otherwise you will die on the spot. 'lex you have to marry Malfoy and produce and heir before your 4th wedding anniversary, do you understand?"

"So… I have no choice huh? Marry Malfoy and live with him forever or die?" I asked.

"Yup that's basically your choices, I'd prefer to see you alive and healthy then have to visit your tombstone every day," he said sadly.

"Well I'll marry him, but Blaise do you think I could ever love him?" I asked.

"It may take time, but you have to admit he does have a charming wit to him, and don't say he's not handsome, I've seen the ways you look at him," Blaise laughed jokingly.

"Oh, I know those abs oh, god to die fore," I said with a twinkle in my eyes.

"See everything will be alright," Blaise said.

Well all this was happing a certain someone had there ear on the door, listening.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N- How was it? Longer than the last huh? Guess who it is that is listening… If you cant youll find out next chapter. Please review.

Words: 491


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Readers, I have re-read this story with the hope of making a new chapter, but instead I started to rewrite it. I am combining chapters, adding and editing. I hope you will enjoy it. I will let you all now when they are changed because I will change all the chapters at once.

Yours Truly,

Secretly-In-Love


End file.
